Esteban, Child of the Sun
" " is the first episode from the first season of The Mysterious Cities of Gold. In 1532, Barcelona, Spain, A young orphan boy named Esteban begins an adventure to the new world after he meets a mysterious navigator named Mendoza who claims to have saved him from a sinking ship when he was an infant. Esteban's father was lost, but Mendoza believes he may still be alive and shows Esteban the missing piece of a sun amulet Esteban wears as proof they met before. Mendoza sneaks Esteban aboard sailing ship Esperanza and once in the hold he meets a kidnapped Inca girl named Zia who has a sun medallion nearly identical to his own. The episode starts with Esteban leaving the cathedral on a rainy day. He goes to the port pub where two sailors are trying to convince people investing in Esperanza expedition which will leave the next day to find cities of gold in the new world. The crowd ignore all the stories about golden cities and laugh out loud. All of a sudden pub door opens, three men come inside asking Esteban. One of the man explains that there is a festival planned and the only person who can stop rain and bring back sun is Esteban and offers a piece of gold who ever brings him in. The crowd including two sailors leave the pub to find Esteban. Only person left inside is a man with a blue cloak. Knowing that Esteban is hiding behind the barrels he calls Esteban out to talk. Esteban and the blue cloaked man talk about the city of gold, than the man notices the medallion Esteban wearing but Esteban runs away. In the cathedral Father Rodriguez is very ill, he demands to speak with Esteban. Meanwhile outside, everybody is looking for Esteban and they corner him above a high place. Esteban falls down because he gets dizzy of hights. The crowd brings him to festival circus while the royal family is watching at the balcony. There Esteban sees Zia for the first time. The crowd pull Esteban up to the sail of a ship at the port. And magically the storm ends bringing sun back. The celebration is cut short when Esteban is summoned by Father Rodriguez. Back in the cathedral, Esteban and Father Rodriguez are talking about Esteban's past while the blue cloaked man is listening them from outside. Father explains that Magellan found Esteban in a shipwreck and bring him back to Spain 12 years ago. Interetingly the sailor who saved Esteban from the wreck is the blue cloaked man, and he still keeps the round part of the medallion. After Father Rodriguez dies, Esteban runs to the top of the cathedral tower where he meet With the blue cloaked men, Mendoza. Mendoza explains Esteban what happened in the past and shows him the other part of the medallion. After the story finishes Mendoza asks Esteban to join him in a voyage to the new world. Esteban says goodbye to Father Rodriguez and joins Esperanza. Mendoza hides Esteban in to the cargo compartment where he should stay until the ship leaves the port. Esteban finds a box inside the cargo compartment, inside is the Inca girl Zia. The episode ends with Esteban day dreaming. 01